memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Brita Nowak
|birthplace = East Berlin, East Germany (now part of Berlin, Germany) |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stand-in/Photo Double Background Actress |characters = Dying Crewmember ''Voyager'' officer Ba'ku }} Brita Nowak is a former actress who worked as first and second unit stand-in and occasional photo double for Jeri Ryan during the late fourth season until the end of . She took over this position from Cameron beginning with the episode . Her first Star Trek role however was in the fourth season episode Scientific Method as the dying crewmember on the bridge. She filmed this scene on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 8 and is listed as "Dying Starfleet" on the call sheet. Nowak and J.R. Quinonez were the only regular stand-ins who were rarely featured in front of the camera. Beside working as stand-in for a number of guest actresses, Nowak can also be seen as a ''Voyager'' officer in the movie theater end scene of the seventh season episode where she was sitting behind Roxann Dawson and Robert Duncan McNeill. She filmed this scene on Thursday on location at the Gower Theater on the Paramount Pictures lot. For the episode , Nowak filmed her sickbay scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. Nowak also appeared as one of the Ba'ku villagers in . Born in East Berlin, East Germany, Nowak attended the Karl-Marx-Oberschule in Stralsund between 1974 and 1979, the POS V in Wittstock Dosse between 1979 and 1984, and the EOS Käthe Kollwitz in Prenzlauer Berg, East Berlin between 1984 and 1989 and moved to the United States following her graduation. http://www.stayfriends.de/Personen/Stralsund/Brita-Nowak-fleischer-P-9U24S-P She made her television debut in 1993 with a featured role in the L.A. Law episode "Rhyme and Punishment" which also featured Corbin Bernsen and Cristine Rose. Other acting work includes different background roles in several episodes of Babylon 5 including as a Minbari in 1996 and in JAG. Nowak was the stand-in for in the 1998 comedy Krippendorf's Tribe. This film also featured Stephen Root, Barbara Williams, David Ogden Stiers, Tim Halligan, and Penny Johnson. Since 2004, Nowak is the owner and driver of the transportation company BratCat Express Corp. located in Jupiter, Florida. http://www.uship.com/profile/bratcatexpress Star Trek appearances File:Dying voyager crewmember, 2374.jpg|''Voyager'' crewmember (uncredited) File:Brita Nowak, The Killing Game II.jpg|Hand double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) File:Brita Nowak, The Killing Game, Part II.jpg|Photo double for Jeri Ryan (uncredited) File:Brita Nowak, Vis à Vis.jpg|Hand double for Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (uncredited) File:Ba'ku villager 5.jpg|Ba'ku (uncredited) File:Command division officer during lottery.jpg|''Voyager'' officer (uncredited) File:Photons be free female command division officer.jpg|Holographic command officer (uncredited) Stand-in * as stand-in for Jeri Ryan ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as stand-in for guest actresses ** – stand-in for Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (Season 4) ** – stand-in for Kirsten Turner (Season 5) ** – stand-in for Nancy Bell ** – stand-in for Laura Stepp ** – stand-in for Musetta Vander ** – stand-in for Kate Mulgrew ** – stand-in for Peggy Jo Jacobs (Season 7) ** – stand-in for Heather Young ** – stand-in for Bari Hochwald External link * Brita Nowak at Instagram.com Category:Stand-ins Category:Performers Category:VOY performers Category:Film performers